deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chrome Artiste vs Dead Master
Chrome Artiste vs Dead Master is a what-if? Death Battle featuring Chrome Artiste form the Visual Novel Monster Girl Quest and Dead Master form the media franchise Black Rock Shooter. Who do you think should win? Chrome Artiste Dead Master Description Monster Girl Quest vs Black Rock Shooter! Whose army of the dead is the most powerful? The descendant of the Artiste family or the nemesis of Black Rock Shooter. Interlude Boomstick: For some reason, people really like to use dead people for combat. Wiz: And these two girl seem really proficient at it. Boomstick: Chrome Artiste, the Monster Lord's entertainer. Wiz: And Dead Master, the... master of the dead. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our jobs to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win, a Death Battle. Chrome Artiste (Mgq Field Theme 3) Wiz: Once upon a time, a family of necromancers were serving as the Monster Lord's entertainer. Boomstick: Until one of them became batshit insane and converted a bunch of monster queens into zombies, proceeding to show them to the 15th Monster Lord. Naturally, she and her family were banned from the castle for a looong time. Wiz: Her young sister, named Chrome Artiste, now dedicated her life to bring back that lost honor to her family... by bringing even more corpses to life. Yeah, go figure. Boomstick: She has a very small army of like three zombies at her disposal. They aren't very strong but they don't feel any pain, so I guess they can make good human shield... zombie shield. Wiz: She can summon dead hands from the ground to restrain her opponent or do something a little bit more... dirty. Boomstick: But she has not stopped her manipulation of the dead simply with zombies. She has two ghost allies: Spi and Rit... Get it? Together that makes spirit, haha... Wiz: These two are intangible, but can still interact physically with the living. Both of them can also possess corpses that don't have souls, such as zombies. Their only downfall is that they will dissipate if Chrome is defeated. Boomstick: Even if she relies on her dead to fight, she can still fight on her own, just a little. She got a chainsaw that she usually use to cut corpses for her experiments, but that doesn't mean she can't use it to fight living people too! Wiz: If she gets the chance, she will inject a neurotoxin that will paralyze her foe for a short time, leaving them vulnerable. Boomstick: But her main way of maiming her opponent is her ultimate zombies! The Cirque du Croix! A group of zombies who were strong monsters that she totally stole from her sister after her death. Wiz: The group is composed of Fernandez, a legendary elf warrior who created the Bloody Fissure Thunder Thrust. Queen Scylla, the last member of a powerful scylla line. Queen Lamia, the former queen of the lamias. The Mermaid Pirate Roza, the captain of a legendary group of pirates. Titania, a mutated fairy who possess power over weather and climate and the former Queen Harpy, who was once know as the god of war for her great prowess in warfare. Boomstick: And her favorite, the only utlimate zombie she really created is Frederika! Wiz: Frederika was made out of multiple corpses, which caused her to be super strong and much bigger than a normal human. Boomstick: In her zombie dead-time, she has two major combat upgrades. There is the Mark II, where she gets a machine gun and an handgun, to her size of course and the beautiful Mark III, where she gains an arsenal of a spaceship strapped to her back! Good Lord I would marry her if she wasn't a zombie. Wiz: Though Chrome is extremely cocky and often consides herself to be superior to others. This has caused her to get in unnecessary trouble. Boomstick: Not like people even think of bothering the local necromancer! Dead Master (Cue Track 10 form the anime) Wiz: Dead Master is the otherself of Yomi Takanashi. Boomstick: For whose doesn't know, an otherself is basically a kickass version of yourself that fights in another dimension. The usual. Wiz: Dead Master, like her name would lead you to believe, is a master necromancer, she has an army of skeleton warriors at her disposal. Boomstick: These little fuckers are armored and armed with giant axes. And they are enough of them to fill a football stadium! Wiz: She also got a giant skeleton wielding a humongous hammer as her elite mook. Boomstick: But her two babies are two giant floating skulls. Their main method of attacking is ramming into people, and good lord does it work well! But if a giant skull of death being thrown at you isn't enough, they can fuse with the skeleton army to become a giant two headed skeleton made out of corpses of doom! Wiz: Even with her impressive arsenal of skeletons, she is able to stand on her own even against Black Rock Shooter herself. Her weapon is the Death Scythe. Boomstick: This thing is not only an oversized scythe, but it can also separate itself into tiny parts and is relled by a chain to become a sort of hook to catch opponent. Wiz: But her scythe has also one another important feature, with it, she can manipulate chains around her to damage or bind her opponent, making it a very effective melee weapon. Boomstick: Even if she isn't the strongest of the otherselves in actual battle, she is still the commander of a whole army! Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight Chrome is searching for corpses in the clearance of a forest. As she comes to grab a skeleton lying on the ground, someone come near it and step on it. Chrome: Hey! It's mine! Get out you demon looking thing! Dead Master: ... Chrome: If you don't get out, you will face the wrath of Chrome! Dead Master respond to the threat by grabbing her Death Scythe. Chrome: So that's how you want to do it that way? Very well, I will use YOUR corpse for my experiment then. FIGHT (Cue Track 12 form the anime) Chrome runs at Dead Master with her chainsaw, but before she can get to her, Dead Master flies away on her chain and starts summoning her skeletons. In response to this, Chrome summon the Cirque du Croix. The zombie girls take on the skeletons army. The Queen Scylla kills a large number of skeletons with each tentacle swing, Fernandez uses her Bloody Fissure Thunder Thrust to slay enemies one after the other, Titania uses the weather to destroy large part of the armies at once and the Queen Harpy is attacking them from above. Dead Master sees her army rapidly decreasing, responding by summoning her giant skeleton out of the ground. Chrome: That thing is huge! I think I will need her for this one... Comes to me, Frederika Mark III! As she says those words, the door of her coffin bursts open as the giant zombie comes out. As the skeleton's hammer is about to squash the Queen Lamia, he receive a rain of bullet on his head. He turn to see Frederika approaching him with her arsenal of weapons. He tries to attack her with the hammer, but she destroys his arm with her gun before he can reach her. The now armless skeleton decides to run at Frederika, but he is destroyed by all of Frederika's guns fired at the same time. Chrome: Yay! That thing is destroyed, now, to the actual probl- Chrome is cut of by the giant skulls ramming into her, sending her crashing into a tree and breaking it in half. As she get up, she summons Spi and Rit, and send them to possess the two giant skulls. When they reach them, the green light inside them become a soft pale blue light. With Frederika, the Cirque du Croix and the two possessed skulls, Chrome finally makes her way to Dead Master, but before she can reach her, she is caught up by many chains. Dead Master approaches her and is about to slice her with he scythe, but then suddely she is grabbed with a tons of hands coming from underground. This loosens the constriction of the chains and sets Chrome free. Dead Master manages to cut the arms off her, and then faces Chrome. Both of them run at each other with their respective weapons, but Dead Master gets the first attack with a kick. However, before she can finish her off, she is grabbed by the giant skulls from behind, before getting violently cut in half by the skulls. KO Chrome is shown transforming Dead Master's body into a zombie. Post-Fight Analysis Boomstick: What!? How did the chick with a few half-assed zombies managed to beat the other chick who have an entire army of skeletons?! Wiz: Well the Cirque de Croix aren't normal zombies, they are former monster queens, and these have been able to hold armies of chimera and angels at bay. Even if their undead versions are weaker than the real deal, a whole group of them would certainly be capable of holding their own against this army of dead. Boomstick: But how did she manage to defeat the giant skeleton and the two skulls?! Wiz: Well both the giant skeleton and the skulls have been destroyed by the firepower of Black Rock Shooter, and as you said yourself, Frederika is armed with the arsenal of a tank, so there is no question about whether Frederika could destroy them. But the major edge Chrome had were her two spirits as they could possess any of the big skeletons and turn them against their master. Boomstick: B-but Dead Master is stronger in melee combat right?! Wiz: Even if she is, Chrome has more than enough minions to overpower her in a melee fight like this. Boomstick: Sigh, I guess this battle was very... damn I don't even want to makes a pun on this one. Wiz: The winner is Chrome Artiste. Do you agree with the outcome? Yes No Advantages & Disadvantages Chrome Artiste + Her minions were more powerful + Frederika had some similarity with BRS, who defeated Dead Master + Queen Harpy is a great strategist + Spi and Rit can possess undead - Less experienced - Less powerful in melee - Less minions Dead Master + Better + More fighting experience + More minions - They aren't very powerful - Can be possessed - Minion are stupid - Defeated by modern artillery Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:SaikouTouhou Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015